Conversations Between The Convicted
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: Set during the Chamber of Secrets. What if Hagrid was, by some chance, put in a cell next to Sirius? What would they talk about? And what would their reactions be?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have made sure to write the last movie better. Like really, you call that a good final fight? Granted, it was cool, but it doesn't at all compare with what JKR wrote. Books are always better, just saying.

Author's Note: I really hope you like this story. It means a lot to me. Please read and enjoy!

_~ooOOo~_

It was a rare time of peace in Azkaban right now. Nearly all the prisoners were asleep or had at least quieted down and stopped screaming. Sirius Black sat in a corner of his cell, fiddling absentmindedly with the hem of his torn and fraying robes. He was thinking of times long gone, when two Dementors glided past the door of his cell. They flanked an enormous figure, who was hunched over and looked depressed, but still, Sirius recognized him.

"Hagrid?" Sirius muttered under his breath, moving to peer through the bars of his cell. Sirius saw the edge of a Dementor's cloak and heard it slide open the metal door of the cell next to his own. Hagrid walked in, and the door behind him creaked shut again. As the Dementors glided back to their posts, their rotting, demonic hands withdrew back into their cloaks, and Sirius walked over to the wall separating his cell and Hagrid's. A small hole had been formed there a week ago by the last prisoner in Hagrid's cell, when he had punched the wall repeatedly. Sirius peered through it, and he knew then that there was no denying it. Sirius could recognize that matted beard and that moleskin overcoat anywhere, even if he had his head in his hands.

"Hagrid?" he whispered quietly.

"Who are ya?" Hagrid asked in a bored tone, still staring at his hands.

"Hagrid, it's me," Sirius said. Hagrid lifted his head, and Sirius could just make out his beetle black eyes through the mane of tangled hair. As he took in the features of who was speaking to him, Hagrid's expression changed, and a look of weariness and sadness became one of fury and hatred.

"You!" Hagrid shouted, standing up and running forward angrily, his clenched fist outstretched. His hand slammed into the cold, hardened cement, exactly where a bit of Sirius's face had just been showing. Hagrid gasped and let out of a groan of pain. Sirius moved back and looked once again through the hole, which was slightly larger now, thanks to Hagrid's fist.

"You murderin' traitor!" Hagrid bellowed into Sirius's face. Hagrid glowered at him, as he massaged his hand.

"Hagrid," Sirius croaked. "Why are you here? What's happened?"

"None o' yer business," Hagrid snarled. "Anyways, why do you care? You only care about serving You-Know-Who and taking care of yourself."

"That's not true," Sirius exclaimed heatedly. "How dare you think I would support him? How dare you think I would stand with the Death Eaters? I worked with the Order and Dumbledore just as hard as anyone else to try and bring him down! I hate him! He murdered my friends. He tried to murder Harry. Hagrid," Sirius begged, his voice lowering slightly. "Please, please believe me. I didn't betray Lily and James. I loved them! They were my family! I would never hurt them!"

"Then why did ya?" Hagrid exclaimed, walking over and putting his face as close as possible to Sirius's. "Why did ya kill 'em and leave little 'Arry all by himself?"

"How is Harry?" Sirius asked quietly, ignoring Hagrid's questions.

"He's fine, no thanks to you."

"Does - does he live with Remus?" Sirius asked hopefully. "Remus is the closest family Harry has left, apart from me."  
"Naw, he lives with Lily's sister and her family," Hagrid growled.

"The Muggles?" Sirius said angrily.

"Yeah. Bloody Muggles mistreat him, hardly feed 'im. Poor 'Arry didn't even know he was wizard 'til I told him on his birthday."

"What?" Sirius gasped. "They didn't tell him about - about anything?"

"Nope, he didn't know about You-Know-Who or Hogwarts. Merlin, he didn't even know a thing about magic. He was so shocked when he found out." Hagrid let out a chuckle.

"He'd be about twelve now, wouldn't he?" Sirius asked, sliding down against the wall. Hagrid's voice was slightly muffled, but he could still hear him.

"Yeah, goes to Hogwarts. In Gryffindor."

Sirius grinned. "Tell me about him, Hagrid," he pleaded through the wall, remembering the dark-haired, green-eyed baby he had loved so much. "Tell me about my godson."

"Why do ya deserve to know?" Hagrid grunted, angry again.

"Because he's my godson and I miss him!" Sirius shouted, just as angrily. "I was supposed to be there for him. I should have raised him and taught him about magic and Quidditch, but instead I'm stuck here, waiting."

Hagrid sighed. He didn't believe what Sirius was saying. He still believed that Sirius was a murderer, but . . . could there be any way at all he was telling the truth? He seemed so honest and sincere, and Hagrid certainly knew what it felt like to be convicted of something he didn't do. Or could Sirius merely be going mad? It seemed that everyone in this place eventually went mad.

But then, Hagrid remembered the way Sirius had been so concerned and saddened at the death of James and Lily, how he had lent Hagrid his motorbike, and how Sirius had been so concerned and worrisome about Harry. Hagrid supposed the least he could do was tell Sirius about his godson. He sat down against the same wall and began speaking.

"He's the best Seeker, youngest Seeker in a century. Could've given James a run for his money, Harry could. Got on the team when he was only eleven. Bloody brilliant, he is. He's best friends with Ron Weasley and 'Ermione Granger. You'll never see those three apart from one another. Enjoys his classes, but he hates Snape; hates 'im with a passion." Hagrid chuckled again. "He ain't cruel though. He's always nice, and he always sees the best in people. Looks like James but he sure acts like Lily. He's got her smile and her kindness."

Sirius smiled, but it was rather watery.

"He's a great kid," Hagrid continued. "He's so brave too. Just like his parents."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's definitely a Gryffindor."

"What's he look like?" Sirius asked.

"I tell you, he looks almost exactly like James. The hair and the glasses, but he's got Lily's bright green eyes."

Sirius smiled. His thoughts drifted, and images of his best friends, his godson, and even Snape, floated before his eyes. He missed his world. He missed his home.

"God, I miss him," Sirius said. "I miss Lily. I miss James."

Hagrid looked behind him at the wall where Sirius sat on the other side. "Then you shouldn't have killed them."

_~ooOOoo~_

Author's Note II: Hello! Thank you for reading this! I really enjoyed writing this, even though it was rather short. I really hope you enjoyed it. Sirius means a lot to me, and I feel like I need more of him. Please drop a review, as they really help spur me on to more writing. If there any moments in particular between Sirius and Hagrid that you would like to see, I encourage you to let me know. Who knows, I might write them. Alright, bye guys!


End file.
